Ep7:The Betrayal
Note this issue was triple sized The episode begins with the finishing moves of our trio killing of a spawn of undead. Here we see Kelsisco's quick and agile reflexes, as well as his weapons: Twin Wielded Daggers. One of the dying undead warn that Stormwind is going to be raided heavily by the Horde, and that the trio is too late to help the inevitable. Jonith then realizes that the undead lord's (Ryoko) foreshadowing was true- stormwind is under attack. After a short conversation between the rouge and our paladin (involving Jonith's explanation of Vincent being the son of Morzan), they set to sleep. The morning is not good however, and the two wake to find Vincent missing. First under the impression he was taken, Jonith tells that they must head off to Morzan Hold, where the orcs surely took Vincent captive. Kelsisco however, sees the bigger picture that Vincent has finally turned to the dark side, and that if what the undead last night said was true, he must assist Stormwind. Jonith: "HE NEEDS OUR HELP DON'T YOU GET IT?!" Kelsisco: "SO DOES YOUR KINGDOM! YOUR HOMELAND!" Jonith: "...................." Kelsisco: "There's a storm coming Jonith...and my brothers and sisters might not make it in time. I'm going to help the humans." As the two split, Jonith heads off to Morzan Hold not too far from their location. Finally realizing that Vincent has truely become the Horde's shadowlord, Jonith storms into Morzan Hold. Sword in hand, and hell on wheels, Jonith bursts through the stairway of Morzan Hold, slashed and stabbing every orc in sight; most barely get a chance to scream. Hearing the screams from up above, Vincent talks to his lord, an unknown hooded figure. The figure tells the four orc guards to protect Vincent....and that he must depart early to prepare stormwinds reconing. Moments later, Jonith breaks the door, spos Vincent. As the orcs attack however, Jonith activates his ultimate paladin power: Heroic aura (sort of like the super saiyan flashy bubble), destroying the orcs in mere seconds. After an argument with his former allie, Vincent explains that he has become what his father always wanted, he has become the prince of darkness; Darkshryd. As their two swords clash, the epic battle leans toward Jonith who's powers are growing stronger each moment. Darkshryd who isn't used to the succumbed power of darkness fails to deliver clean blows, and so he manages to port out of the battle. Jonith, furious at what happened vows to save stormwind and kill Darkshryd if it means saving Vincent. Rating: 97% "WOW! NEVER HAVE I SEEN SUCH ARROGANCE FROM A VILLIAN! I LOVE IT! This episode really shows the WoWFC's true colors! With all the action and explanations it's easy to get lost though, and the artwork was a little off. Spectacular showcasing however. The show has little by little been leading to Vincent becomes a darker character, with a shadow-like tone; could this lead to Jonith's downfall? Can't wait to find out! -JG Whenthworth